


Not a Happy Ending

by ankostone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sibling relationships that are bad is what im good at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Isaac doesn't understand why Sophia has to run away, what makes her so unhappy?





	

Three years wasn’t much, but for Isaiahand Sophia, the gap could be nearly unbreakable. 

It was strange how much they drifted apart as they grew older. Of course, siblings could do that, but no one expected it from the tight knit siblings, despite the odds being in favor of it. But the one thing that always tore the duo apart was parent favoritism. All siblings eventually fell to it, at one time or another, but Sophia was especially adamant about it. She about near hated their mother. 

She had some real reasoning behind it, of course. Sophia had been stripped away from her real father by Astrid. And though she got along very well with her stepfather ,Sigurd, it was still obvious that there was a yearning inside for more in the young girl, even as she outgrew being young. 

As for Isaac, he was adopted into the family. He was welcomed with open arms, and though everyone always did their best to try and prevent him from feeling ostracized, of course, it always happened. But despite everything, the two had always clicked together, nearly being inseparable. Three years didn’t mean anything. Until they got older, anyways. 

Sophia was fifteen when she first ran away from home. Half efforted attempts had been made before by the young girl. Letting go of mom’s hand as the walked crowded streets, hiding out behind playground equipment despite her parents cries of her to come out, followed by an attempt at an excuse. Isaiahcouldn’t understand why she was doing this. He didn’t see the appeal to running away, and it didn’t help that his age was sometimes too young to understand such heavy subjects. 

But that didn’t mean he could still be hurt by it. Everytime she took off, it left the family in turmoil and dismay, words he was learning in school, not ones he should have been forced to feel. And every time she was brought home, whether by Sigurd or by the police, it was always the same confusion. 

“Why do you run away?” He would ask her a day later, when mom was at work and dad was was either out, or at least out of hearing range. And of course, Sophia thought she knew better, not wanting to have to explain herself, but another part of her just didn’t like the idea of him knowing. She didn’t want to reveal to him truths that he wouldn’t understand anyways. 

“You’re a kid, you wouldn’t understand.” She would explain, and Isaiah would frown, knowing that it was only an excuse, and not her real reasoning. He would sigh, and go off to do something else. 

But not always. 

“I wanna help.” He would say, getting closer to Sophia, who would roll her eyes. 

“You can’t help, you wouldn’t get it.” Would be her reply. Isaiah would frown more, but look away. 

“Maybe not, but I get sad when you leave, you know.” He’d point out. And each time, Sophia would reply the same. A bite to the lip, and a simple ‘I’m sorry’. 

And honestly, that was the best he would ever hope to get.


End file.
